The Secret and the Birds
by Echo-Dollhouse18
Summary: A few month's after Sam Campbell joined the Warehouse, they have a new case. This one isn't as deadly, thank god, but it does reveal some secrets. Some that could change their view on their partner's forever.
1. Chapter 1

So, Here's the next part. This is about...3ish months after the last one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural nor Warehouse13.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were sparring in the side yard if the Mills Inn.<p>

They have been partners for a few months now, and have gone on a few missions. Since Sam has been a book-nerd and his only exercise was running and his vegetarian ways (Dean is still very perplexed by how a guy that big doesn't eat meat) Dean has taken it upon himself to turn the Stanford boy into a fighting machine...but with a better brain.

During their practice, Dean punched Sam. And Sam fell down.

"Don't let your guard down." Dean reprimanded helping him up.

"Right. Again?" Sam asked, panting from the exercise, hands on his hips.

"Not right now." Jo said handing each of them a water bottle. Both boys murmured their thanks. "Post office called. Sam's stuff here." She explained.

"My stuff?" Sam asked, confused. Jo nodded. "My stuff burned in the fire."

"Your family sent some things to your address in Stanford. To help you. Mrs. Harvelle got it sent here instead." Jo said shrugging.

"I'll change, then we can head over." Dean said heading inside, slapping Sam on the back.

Sam nodded absent mindly and followed Dean inside and up the stairs.

"You don't have to drive me, dude. Pretty sure I can find one building in the total of what? Like 20?" Sam asked, smirking at the small town they were near.

"It's not that man. I'm going stir crazy. Our last case was about a week ago. Getting the stink eye in town will help." Dean said smiling as he headed into his room.

Sam followed him, confusion on his face.

"Stink eye?"

"You didn't notice? Everyone in town hates us here." Dean said, taking off his shirt and grabbing a discarded one to wipe away his sweat.

"They do?"

"You'll see." Dean chuckled putting a clean one on.

Sam just shrugged and went to change his clothes as well.

* * *

><p>Please read and review! And I deeply hope you enjoy this story. Hope you enjoyed the last one too. Just hope you've had an enjoyful day and a better one tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Yay. Sorry for the slow update. But I will be better about this in the future. Or try to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Warehouse 13.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't think it would be this bad.<p>

Every person in Sioux Falls seemed like they wouldn't even look up if they screamed for help. Or if they were on fire. They just either completely ignored them, or glared at them with full blown out hatred radiating from their eyes. They even sneered just seeing Dean's car, like it personally offended them.

"They hate us." Sam whispered to Dean as they waited in the line of the Sioux Falls post office.

"Yep." Dean replied, popping the "p".

"Why?"

"Tell ya later."

"Next." the person behind the counter called out.

"That's us man." Dean said walking up to the counter.

They exchanged information with they guy that called out. When he left, Sam looked at Dean who was slapping a rhythm out on the counter with his hands.

"Why is it I get the feeling your more excited about this then I am?" Sam asked with a teasing smile.

"Families send food in things like this right? Care packages? That's what were in other Agent's stuff. Food and stuff. Most mother's make the best shit. How's your mother's cooking?" Dean asked, getting excited and smiling hugely.

"She made the best pie." Sam replied. "And roast chicken."

"Shit. Sorry, man." Dean said, catching on the "made".

Sam shook his head. "It was years ago. It's fine. Her family took me in afterwards. This is probably from them."

It was silent for a couple of seconds as the guy came with two huge packages.

"There's two more in the back." he said as he placed them down.

They raised their eyebrows at each other and rock, paper, scissored for who had to wait for the second pair of packages, with the other town residents glaring holes into them.

"Damnit." Dean mutters after picking scissors. He has to stay in the post office with people plotting his death.

Sam smirks and grabs the keys from Dean's hands, grabs the packages, and head out the door.

After a few minutes, Dean comes out with the two other packages and a couple of yellow envelopes.

Everything's in the trunk and backseats as Dean, who snatched the keys from Sam as soon as he put the things down.

"So why does everyone in town hate us?" Sam asked once they were on the road again.

"It's the cover story for the Warehouse, that's built in the middle of nowhere against a mountain side. An IRS building. Where papers sit and are filed." Dean explained.

"Oh, God. I kinda hate us now." Sam joked, Dean joined him and chuckled. "So do you get them too?"

"Hm?"

"Care packages? You said Agents usually get them. Any family member's trying to check up on you?"

"Nah. Only family was my dad. He disappeared on a case. Finished his mission and fell off the grid." Dean explained.

"Your dad was an agent?" Sam asked. His body was facing him fully now, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

They have yet to talk about their families and their past.

"Yeah. Was in the Army, then FBI, then Warehouse Agent." Dean explained, smiling. It was obvious he was proud of his dad.

"Wow. What about your mom?"

"She was a higher up in the Warehouse. Called a Regent. She came from a legacy in the Warehouse ways. Even the members that weren't chosen still picked professions that could help the Agents." Dean explained. "They are pretty into their ways."

"So they all know about the Warehouse?" Sam asked.

"Not really. They know they should be in high profile jobs and give leave to other family member's. When thy come into and ask questions that don't really make sense." Dean explained.

"Why don't they know?"

"It's a rule of the Warehouse. Agent's can only tell one person about the Warehouse." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam nodded in understanding. "So, being an Agent is in your blood?"

Dean shrugged. "You could say that I guess. But just cause of the family doesn't guarantee you being an Agent. Mrs. Harvelle chooses the people, and after the Regent's agree and they psycho-analyze the people, then they can call themselves an Agent."

"That's nice to know, I guess." Sam said. "Well, at least you and the others are close."

"Yeah. Bobby's a great uncle. And Jo's a pain in the ass, but she's a good sister." Dean said, smiling. "Even Mrs. Harvelle is nice, when she ain't being all mysterious and riddle like." He explained.

"And it means less trips into a town where people look like they want to egg your car."

"They wouldn't dare." Dean said in a serious tone and an evil look in his eyes. It caused Sam to chuckle.

They finished the drive in silence.

* * *

><p>Yay! Family talk! Past explanations for Dean, past for Sam in next chapter.<p>

Please read and review. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. New chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Dean was helping Sam unpack the packages. Jo was helping, by asking Sam about his family.<p>

"Gwen's really headstrong."

"My grandfather. He was the person I was named after."

"Mom was a teacher."

"Here. This is a picture of us." Sam said, handing Jo a picture with a woman and a child sitting on stairs outside. They were smiling at the camera.

"That's your mom?" Jo asked taking the picture and looking at it.

"Yeah. Mary Campbell." Sam said pointing to the woman. "And that's little me."

"She's gorgeous." Dean said, taking the photo from Jo.

"Yeah." Sam said. "People always kept saying I had different things in me that were hers, but she always said I looked like my father and that was better."

"What happened to your dad?" Jo asked. Dean handed the picture back, eyes downward.

Sam shrugged. "Mom and dad never were together legally and such. When she was pregnant with me, she asked him to get married. Live in a different city. Small house, whole nine yards. He turned her down saying his job was more important then thhemm. So she left him. She said she never told him about me."

"Oh." Jo said, at a lost to say anything else.

"Yeah."

"How'd she die?" Dean asked.

"No one knows. She sort of, combusted from the inside." Sam said. "Thought they were just not telling me the truth. But with everything here. Maybe it was an-"

"An artifact." Dean completed.

"Yeah. Probably." Sam agreed.

"And you're still okay with working here?" Jo asked surprised.

Sam looked confused so Dean filled him in. "Most Agents who realize that an artifact was used against their family member, even by a slight chance. They tend to go crazy."

"Crazy?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. End the world." Jo said, holding up a hand and started counting.

"Expose the Warehouse." Dean added.

"Run the warehouse."

"Making the Warehouse a military science development center."

"Resetting the world."

"And that's the crazy ones." Dean said motioning for Jo to put her hand down, which was counting all the ways. "There's also the ones that want to expose the Warehouse for the "greater good"."

Sam just shrugged his shoulder's. "No one else is combusting, so it's most likely been dealt with. All artifact's have repercussions, anyways. So why would I use other ones for that?" Sam explained like it was simple.

Dean and Jo nodded at his explanation.

Silence loomed over them.

"Bobby wanted me to check something. I'll be at the Warehouse." Dean said suddenly getting up from where he was sitting on the ground.

Dean left pretty hastily.

Jo and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is that a dog!?" Jo asked excited at the picture she found.

XxXx

"What the hell Bobby!?" Dean yelled, storming into Bobby's office.

Bobby was in front of the computer and had the board with the map on it. There were strings leading everywhere and anywhere with newspaper clippings attached.

"What's wrong now, boy?" Bobby asked, not even stopping from...whatever he was doing.

"Sam! Sam Campbell." Dean exclaimed waving his hands about. "Mom's Mary Campbell, the Regent! Dad's John Winchester! My dad! Any part of this ringing a bell?"

Bobby stared straight at him.

"You knew!?" Dean yelled at him, in shock. "How long? Did Mrs. Harvelle? Jodi? Hell, did Dad know?"

"Yeah I knew." Bobby said, as if it was nothing. "He looks a lot like John. Acts a bit like him too. Mrs. Harvelle probably knows, yeah. Other two, no." He answered in order. "Mary told me when she left. Sorta caught her leaving. She was pregnant with him then. Thought you knew boy." He replied honestly.

Dean let out a huge sigh as he collapsed onto the couch that was set up in the office.

"Is there any more secretive brother's? Sisters?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby.

"One more brother. But he's being looked after. We still need to figure out what happened to your father, so the kid's being looked after." Bobby replied.

"Shit." Dean said, leaning forward sharply. "I wasn't being-ughhh." With that he collapsed against the back again.

"Your dad has skeletons. Everyone does." Bobby said, sitting in a chair across from Dean.

"But two other kids. That he never even hinted at. Seems like a damn soap opera." Dean said. "I should tell him."

"If he hasn't figured it out yet, yeah. You should." Bobby agreed.

The computer at Bobby's desk pinged.

"After this." Dean said standing up and heading over to the computer, with Bobby in front of him.

"Looks like birds going wild. Dive bombing on company parking lots, attacking law enforcement." Bobby read off the screen.

"Print it out. I'll get Sam ready." Dean said slapping Bobby's back.

"Boy." bobby said, stopping Dean. "Sooner rather then later."

Dean nodded as he left.

* * *

><p>Please Read and review. Sorry for the long time.<p>

I might go back and do a couple of changes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. New chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 and Supernatural aren't mine to own. But this is a good crossover...I think.

* * *

><p>"Crazy birds?" Sam asked as they loaded the Impala.<p>

"That's what Bobby said pinged." Dean said.

"What can cause that? Are we even sure it's an Artifact?" Sam asked looking at Dean over the top of the car.

"We're never sure." Dean replied. He closed the trunk and petted his car. "I'm so happy I can take you with us."

"There's a line, and I think your crossing it." Sam said with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him baby. He's jealous." Dean said as he climbed into his car.

"I'm not entering this conversation. It doesn't sound like a good one." Sam said, climbing in as well.

Dean just laughed as they drove out of the driveway of the B'n'B.

XxXx

"So before we left, Bobby handed me this binder." Sam said picking it up from the floorboard.

They've been on the road for about an hour and still an hour away.

"Yeah. All new recruits get that. Can't believe he waited until now to hand it to you." Dean said smiling, remembering the time he was gifted with it. "It's huge and not really useful."

"The rules and regulations aren't useful?" Sam asked, surprised.

"All that stuff's in the handbook. That's not the handbook." Dean explained.

"Then what is this?" Sam asked, opening it up. There were a couple minutes of silence while Sam was reading the page he opened up to, then. "Is this a 3 pound binder full of questions?""

"Yep."

"Why are there so many?"

"They help narrow down what artifact is being used."

"The fudge question is one?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Lot of hostility when you ask that one."

Sam winced at that comment. "Sorry, man."

"It's fine." Dean said shrugging. "But that fudge question is important. Mostly it's just powerful artifacts that have fudge smell."

"Right. Remember the fudge question." Sam said shutting the book. He placed it back on the floors. "Hey."

Dean grunted his acknowledgement.

"Well, me and Jo were talking about families after you left and she told me she's related to Mrs. Harvelle."

"Yeah. Great-granddaughter, or something." Dean said, waving his hands.

"Yeah. She said she came to the Inn when she was young."

"14, I think." Dean supplied.

"Yeah. And you were already at the Inn. Living there." Dean nodded at this. "So how long have you been Agent?"

"Only about two years." Dean answered, unsure.

"But you were at the Inn." Sam said, confused.

"Well, yeah. I've lived at the Inn my whole life. Minus like, 4 years for community college." Dean said.

"I thought only Agents lived at the Inn."

"Yeah. My dad was an Agent, mom was a Regent." Dean said, as if it explained everything.

"Regent?" Sam asked.

"They're like, Mrs. Harvelle's boss. They look over the people who she want's as Agents. Protect the secret. Whole buncha other secret mumbo-jumbo." Dean explained. "I'm not even 100% sure what they do, actually. I do know they were all once Agents."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So since both of parents worked at the Warehouse, I lived at the Inn." Dean explained.

"And your parents were okay with raising a kid in that environment? No offense." Sam asked, adding the last part hastily, but genuinely.

Dean chuckled. "Not the first agent to say that. Mom left when I was about 4. Dad assumed the Regents sent her out on a ping, and she got killed or something. Then when I was about 18, he went on a ping and mailed in the artifact. That cause a huge a problem." Dean said, remembering that day.

"What happened to them?" Sam asked.

"No idea. They both fell off the grid." Dean explained.

"That doesn't bother you?"

Dean shrugged. "It did at first, but most agents either end up lost, dead, or crazy. Figured they both had enough and just left."

"Then they should've taken you with them! Why just leave you at the Inn?" Sam exclaimed, not really expecting answer.

Dean just shrugged again and let the silence loom over them.

"So you can mail artifacts back?" Sam asked once he calmed down a bit.

"It's not recommended." dean said with a smirk.

"Why not?"

Dean smiled and starting telling the story of when him, Jo, Bobby, and his old partner, Gordon, had to defuse the situation John left them with that.

* * *

><p>So, next chapter is long. Like really long. But hopefully I will put it up soon.<p>

Please review to help motivate me...and remind me.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Warehouse 13.

* * *

><p>"So we're starting at the police station?" Sam asked as they pulled into the parking lot.<p>

"Figured kill two birds with one stone. Get the case file, if there is one, and ask around." Dean said, smirking.

"Really Dean?"

"Aw. Come on! That was good." Dean whined as they exited the car.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"So-"

"Spare change?" came a voice from around the corner.

They both looked over at the man who was hunched up in his tattered, worn clothing. A buckskin jacket was on top of his layers and he had his hand grasping a cup held out.

Sam walked right in front of him and put a couple dollars in it, without even blinking.

"God bless you sir." the man said, with a weak smile directed at Sam. He then looked at Dean.

Dean was looking the man over, a curious gaze on his face. When he noticed the man was looking back, he over turned his pockets with a sad smile. "Sorry, don't carry cash."

The man turned away and was watching the people pass by them, asking for change.

Sam and Dean kept moving and once they were a ways away, Dean turned to Sam and asked him why he did that. "After all, they have programs to get them jobs and such."

Sam just shrugged. "I know that. It's just what my mom did."

Dean just nodded, accepting that as an explanation with the curious look still on his face, as they entered the police station.

They went straight to the counter and showed their badges to the person that sat behind there.

"Agent Campbell and Agent Winchester. We're here to talk to the Chief." Sam explained to the officer behind the counter.

The officer nodded and went into the office a few feet back.

"Chief Jones. What can I help you gentlemen with?" The man that came out of the office asked, shaking hands with Dean and Sam.

"Hello, sir. Agent Winchester, and this here is my partner, Agent Campbell." Dean said shaking hands with the Chief.

"We just wanted more information on the crazy bird thing happening here." Sam said after he let go of the Chief's hand.

"Really?" The Chief asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"And why's the FBI concerned about our bird problem? No offense, but aren't you guys-"

"We usually come for more intense things and actual cases, yeah. We sort of, messed up on our last case. Boss man is punishing us with this." Dean explained with a shy smile.

"How?" The Chief asked trying to not chuckle and offended the Agents.

"By saying someone is training pigeons to mark people in law enforcement or other important citizens. Like marking their targets." Dean explained.

The Chief whistled at that. "That's some thought process."

Sam nodded. "So, the people here that got...marked?"

"Basically every detective and officer. The one's not marked on their person, had their car covered in markings. All of them that were marked were attacked, come to think about it." Then the Chief started chuckling. "Detective Sampson had his motorcycle, his car, and his porches covered."

"And they attacked them all?" Dean asked.

"Mostly Sampson. And a few other officers. Mostly just scratches and bruises. Nothing major though."

"We heard some people that got attacked weren't officers." Sam stated.

"Uh...I guess, a couple office workers here and there." He replied, looking at the agents. "It's not really a threat is it?"

"Most likely not." Dean replied. "Well, we have to go. Not much else going on is there?"

"Not really."

"Can we talk with Sampson? Just to make sure?" Sam asked.

The Chief nodded and looked around.

"He's not here right now. He should be coming in any second now."

Just then a man came in, handing the beggar Sam and Dean walked by.

"Again, Taylor?" the officer from the counter asked, more exasperated then shocked.

"They won't give me a permit." the beggar replied.

"And the reason your right outside the entrance doors?" the man that was handling Taylor asked. Then he put him in the holding cell.

"Testing something." He replied ominously. The beggar locked eyes with Sam and nodded to him, then turned his eyes away.

The man sighed. "You know the drill, Taylor. One night in here."

Taylor sighed then layed down on the cot.

The man turned his back to the celled man and saw the Agents.

"Chief who are they?" He whispered to the Chief.

"FBI. They're investigating the bird attacks." Chief Jones explained. "Agent Campbell , Agent Winchester, this is Detective Alfred Sampson."

"Just Alfred is fine." He said shaking their hands. "Are you Agents really here about-"

"Yeah. It's a long story." Sam said, sighing with a small smile, trying to sell the story.

"Can we ask you about the attacks?" Dean asked.

"Sure, my desk's this way." Alfred said pointing over his shoulder.

"Take the conference room. It's empty." Chief Jones said pointing to the room right next to his office. "If you'll excuse me, Agents." He then left them and headed into his office.

Alfred walked to the room and waved for the Agents to follow him. They walked the short distance in silence.

Once they entered the room, they sat down at the table that was in the center of the room. Sam and Dean took one side while Alfred took the other.

"What questions do you have?" Alfred asked looking at them.

"Anything happen before each attack? Something that may connect them?" Sam asked seriously, throwing Alfred for a loop.

"Um. Not really. Nothing I can recall." Alfred replied, laughing at the seriousness they were taking this case.

"Any new objects in the precinct?" Dean asked.

"New objects?"

"Yeah. Antiques some one brought from home or dropped off for an officer?" Dean continued.

"No?" Alfred answered slowly, unsure of this line of questioning.

"What about weird smells? Any smells before each attack?" Sam asked.

"No. What kind of questions are these?" Alfred asked looking at the agents like they were crazy.

"Our boss has us ask these questions. He's a bit...eccentric." Dean explained.

"Weird boss." Alfred mumbled.

Sam nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah. So nothing weird? Any criminals locked up each times?"

"Don't think so." Alfred replied. "Not that this isn't fun, but I have a _lot_ of paperwork to do. So...?"

"Yeah we're done here." Dean said. Him and Sam stood up. Dean got a card out of his pocket. "Remember anything, another attack, or something. Call us." He said, handing it over.

Alfred nodded and took the card. "Will do." He answered, but not really expecting to call them..

Sam and Dean shook Alfred's hands and left the room, leaving Alfred wondering what the hell was happening to have the FBI being called in about birds.

* * *

><p>This chapter's done! Yay!<p>

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. New chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor Warehouse 13

* * *

><p>"So, that was informative." Sam said sarcastically as they were handing out.<p>

"At least we know a little more." Dean attempted.

"Like what?"

"It has the ability to get it's target." Dean said. "Now we just need to figure out how it does that. We'll be closer to the artifact then." He said as they exited the doors.

"So, our next move is to the office buildings?" Sam asked.

"I guess. But we-" Deans topped mid-sentence, looking in the parking lot. "What the hell?"

Sam followed Dean's gaze and was shocked as well.

On Dean's Impala, all over the top and on the hood, even on the mirrors and on the trunk were birds.

Pigeons, blue jays, finches, doves, there was even an eagle in the front, like a hood ornament.

"Dude." Sam whispered, astounded at the sight.

"Get off!" Dean yelled running at the birds covering his car. Some flew away and some stayed. The eagle started attacking him back.

Dean was still running around his car, waving his arms and shouting. Both for the birds to leave and for help.

After a few rounds, and after all the birds left, the eagle finally flew away.

Now Dean was laying in the parking lot, against his baby, panting and covered in scratches. And bird poo. So he matched his car quiet well.

"Hey. You okay?" Sam asked walking to stand next to his partner on the ground.

"Thanks... for your help." Dean heaved, still short on breath.

"You're the one that ran at the predatory bird." Sam said, reaching his handout to help Dean up, which Dean accepted.

Once Dean was up, he looked over his car. If the area on his car wasn't scratched, it had poo on it.

"My baby." Dean said in a sad voice.

"Least we know it's an artifact now." Sam said, smirking and trying to comfort him.

"We're taking her to a car wash." Dean stated. He got straight in and started her up. Then he shut her off and sighed. He got out and looked at Sam. "Not a word."

"You mean about asking how you would get there if you can't see through the windshield? Never." Sam said, not hiding his smirk now.

Dean closed the door and was just looking at his baby.

"I'll go in the precinct and see if they have something that can help us out." Sam said, patting Dean's back.

Then he left the Agent to do just that.

XxXx

After they scrubbed the windshield clean and took Baby through the car wash, they checked into their rooms.

As soon as they collapsed on their respected bed, the Farnesworth went off. Which caused them both to groan.

"Your turn." Dean said, not even turning to the sound.

"You're the senior Agent." Sam retorted.

Dean groaned and answered the Farnesworth.

"Hey Bobby."

_'Whatcha find?'_

"It's an artifact. Not life threatening. Works long distance and takes time to complete what the person wants." Dean replied with what him and Sam had discussed and agreed on earlier.

"More then one victim at a time." Sam supplied as he leaned against the headboard of his bed.

"Someone's using it. And its escalating each use." Dean said.

_'How do you mean?'_ Bobby asked.

"Started with birds just, shitting on people, just a few at a time. Then groups. Now, the big groups are attacking people." Sam replied.

"Speaking of which, where'd I pack the first aid kit?" Dean said to himself handing the Farnesworth to Sam to dig through his bag for it.

_'Don't tell me.'_

"He got attacked by an Eagle. And a few other birds." Sam said with a smug smile rethinking of it.

_'It's your first day in town!'_ Bobby yelled. _'How'd you already piss this guy off?'_

"How should I know?" Dean replied finding the kit and sitting at the desk they had.

_'Did you piss anyone off?'_

"No!" Dean yelled, defending himself.

"That you know of." Sam said.

"Hey-"

_'Hey, idjits!'_ Bobby yelled from the Farnesworth. Once they got quiet, he spoke again. _'Dean think hard on anyone you've offended in this short time. Sam, go help your brother.'_ Then he hung up.

They both froze.

Sam then sighed, closed the Farnesworth on the end table between their beds, and moved to help Dean.

"You ever tend wounds before?" Dean asked a little hesitant about letting Sam help him.

"Yeah. Well, no, but I know how to. I did have three friends studying in the medical field." Sam reminded him, grabbing the kit and going to work on Dean.

It was silent for a while, until Sam spoke again.

"Why did Bobby call you my brother?"

* * *

><p>I feel bad about what I did to Baby. Like hugely bad. And I laughed the majority of the time I wrote that.<p>

Please Review.


End file.
